Love has no reason
by Bipolar-iPod
Summary: Ichigo stopped fighting but Grimmjow wants to change that. But does he want to fight for dominance in love? AU, Yaoi, Male on male, Non-con, Swearing. Grimmichi-main pairing but many others. Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. This is yaoi which means a male x male pairing. Please don't flame. You have been warned. I don't own Bleach. If I did then it will be chock full of yaoi yummyness. It's owned by Tite Kubo.

Oh and it is AU. GrimmIchi main pairing but many other pairings will be involved also. May contain NonCon, dark themes, action, swearing, lemons in later chapters and Guy on Guy sex. Don't like? Don't read.

This chapter will set the scene for the fan fiction. Sorry for any OOCness but I will try to show the characters.

I don't have a beta reader yet so I apologise if it is rubbish, spelling mistakes or typos. Please Rate and Review. I would very much appreciate it and you will be rewarded with cookies!

* * *

**Chapter One**

A crossing of paths

Ichigo walked along the corridors of Karakura Town High School. A hand stuck in his pocket, the other holding his bento and his face in it's usual scowl. Even though his friends were talking around him, he didn't hear a single word. Too occupied with his own thoughts. The corridors were full with students passing from their classrooms to wherever they were going for their lunch. Ichigo's group were heading for the roof as usual. As they did every other day. Nothing out of the usual there.

Though the corridor had been full of the noise of dozens of students talking, they grew silent as everyone shut up in the middle of sentences. Words even. The sudden quietness snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts long enough to realise what was going on.

Walking like they owned the place, a group of students sauntered along the hallowed halls of the high school. The Espada. The group of students who seemed to break all the rules but get caught for none. The trouble makers who were above the system for some reason that escaped Ichigo. To be honest they infuriated Ichigo. Most teachers saw him as a reluctant student. One to keep an eye on thanks to his natural orange hair that they thought must be bleached. Also his past of getting into various fights would give a bad impression to many teachers and students alike. However this wasn't the case. Ichigo was no delinquent. He got good grades and even was placed as the 23rd in his whole year.

Yet here was a group of students that everyone knew that they broke every rule in the rulebook but got away with it. To Ichigo it just wasn't fair.

At the front of the group, the one who led the rest, was Aizen Sosuke. Devilishy handsome, smart and cunning. So many good points but so many bad points outweighed them. He had a major god complex. Thought he was the king of the world. Thought he ruled the school. Which he kind of did but Ichigo was definitely not a loyal follower. Just behind Aizen, on either side, were Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Aizen's two top minions. Gin would always have that fox like grin on his face and Kaname…well Kaname was hard to figure out.

Next was Ulquiorra Cifer. The emo boy. Strangely devoted to Aizen. He even called his Aizen-sama. This was not the only weird thing about the boy. He was amazingly intelligent. Scored top on all the tests. However he always remained quiet and pensive. A people watcher. He was brilliant at getting information on people. He would observe them quietly until he knew everything then report back to his Aizen-sama.

On the left of Uliquiorra was Nnoitra. You thought Ulquiorra was weird. This guy took the biscuit. So freaky with that grin of his. Anyone would feel uneasy when Nnoitra looked at you.

Behind them were Neliel, Stark, Haribel and Syazel. They along with a few others who must have been doing something else completed the group.

Ichigo looked away for a second. Thinking that that was everyone in the Espada that he was going to see at that moment until he heard a laugh that he recognized. His head shot back and a few seconds behind the others was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The braun and muscles of Aizen's little group. Now this guy was a delinquent, a trouble maker of the highest order. He would get first place if they gave medals out for that type of thing. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was the one person that Ichigo hated the most.

His ice blue hair that Ichigo was sure was bleached shone slightly as the sunlight through the windows fell onto it. Everyone knew that Grimmjow bleached his hair to match his startling blue eyes, also it helped him scare the shit out of people as well as making him look even more good looking.

Reason number one of why Ichigo Kurosaki hated Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Grimmjow was very popular with the girls and even some guys would fall for the blue haired gang member. With his good looks and savage nature he appealed to people somehow. It escaped Ichigo why such a brute would get so many love confessions. But he guessed that some people just wanted a bit of rough and ready sometimes. It wouldn't help if the guy had a body so fine that he was hotter than everyone in the school. Strong as well.

Reason number two of why Ichigo Kurosaki hated Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The guy was strong. With muscles as hard as rocks the blue haired guy could fight most people and win. Ichigo would have to work out twice as hard as he usually did to get muscles like that. Grimmjow wasn't overly muscled but he still had them. Ichigo's body type was too lean to possess muscles like that.

Grimmjow was grinning wickedly as he strode down the corridor. His feet hitting the linoleum floor of the school. Ichigo could even hear some girls squealing behind him. He rolled his eyes and carried on walking. Leaving his friends behind as they stood and gawked for a few seconds before snapping out of it and following Ichigo.

Grimmjow and Ichigo passed each other and as their eyes met both glared at the other. No love was lost here. Grimmjow glared but grinned sadistically. It had been such a long time since he saw someone that actually looked like he wanted to fight with Grimmjow. Though he was certain that carrot top wouldn't stand a chance. It was good to see someone who wasn't either flirting with him or looking like they were about to shit themselves.

Brown eyes met blue ones in a fight of gazes. The chocolate eyes of Ichigo were the first to pull away though it felt as if they had exchanged fire between them. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo and his friends walked confidently past the group. He stopped and turned to prolong his view of the nonchalant teen and the group of friends.

Noticing his comrade stop, Ulquiorra stopped walking and stood next to the grinning gang member.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Interesting for you to notice him Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said as he watched the group walk away.

"Why is it interesting emo boy?" Grimmjow asked the long, black haired boy. 'Strawberry?' He thought but kept this to himself.

"Because he used to fight seriously. Past tense." Ulquiorra replied.

Grimmjow frowned for a few seconds as this revelation made it's appearance. But as Ichigo and his friends disappeared around a corner the same shit eating grin appeared back on his face.

"Well if anyone was going to make the Berry boy fight it would be me." Grimmjow grinned at the memory of Ichigo with fire in his chocolate eyes.

"That is because anyone would be get annoyed enough by you to want to hit you Grimmjow." Ulquiorra retorted and received a seemingly playful hit from Grimmjow. Though Ulquiorra was sure that it would leave a bruise on his pale skin.

Ichigo sat absently minded, eating his bento. The air around him was filled with the easy banter of his friends, talking about anything that interested them. Video games, TV programmes, music, school and who fancied who. Usual teenage nonsense. To Ichigo it seemed that every other day there would be some new gossip that would go around the school and everyone would so interested in it. His friends weren't that bad, they didn't gossip but still he found it an effort to pay attention.

Ichigo didn't even look when Keigo squealed and began complaining that Ichigo didn't like his as a friend anymore. It was such an effort to make sure that people knew he was friends with them that he didn't bother. People knew that they were his friends so why did they have to be assured every five seconds? Had Keigo been talking to him for the past few minutes? Apparently so and Ichigo finally came out his self induced isolation to listen to what was being said. Though Keigo shut up when he saw Ichigo paying attention.

"Really?" Orihime asked. So pretty and kind that she always thought the best of people. Even if they had done wrong to her she would still help them out. The orange haired girl was always helping out people who had been injured.

"Yes really. Though I'm not surprised." Rukia responded. She smiled prettily at Orihime and the others. Her big indigo eyes dancing with amusement.

"Really? I am. He just never appeared to me that way."

"Orihime, you wouldn't have seen him that way if he came into school with a rainbow flag and a T-shirt that says 'I'm not gay but my boyfriend is!'."

Orihime chuckled and blushed a soft shade of pink which clashed nicely with her reddish gold locks. Everyone else laughed as well.

"Who's gay?" Ichigo asked. Sometimes he was worse than Orihime and could be so oblvious with things like this. Even Orihime had seen that Renji was gay. Ichigo had been the last to know, well he'd had to be told unlike everyone else who figured out that Renji was flying his flag with rainbow glitter.

"Stark." Uryu replied to Ichigo. Chad nodded and grunted his usual grunt.

"How did you find that out?"

"He asked me out." Replied a now blushing Renji who was sitting next to Ichigo.

"Haha so the pineapple head finally found someone deluded enough to be his boyfriend." Ichigo said instantly putting Renji at ease. In the beginning the redhead had thought that his best friend would not want to be his friend when he found out that Renji batted for the other team. Though it was quite the opposite. At first Ichigo had been shocked but quickly grew to accept it. Though he did say that there would be no more sleepovers and if the redhead ever tried to kiss him then he would make sure he could never kiss again. It was his way of accepting it.

"Well berry brain, don't worry someone will want to pop-" Renji didn't get time to finish as Ichigo lunged for him. They fought playfully for a few minutes whilst the others rolled their eyes and went back to eating their lunches.

However they stopped as the bell signalling the end of lunch sounded. The group began to pack up their lunches as Renji grumbled about not being able to finish his lunch.

Renji and Ichigo always fought. It was the same as Ichigo usually having that scowl on his face or him laughing like a loony when he saw something ridiculous. It was the same as Renji grinning most the time. The usual, the norm.

However things never stayed the norm for very long.


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown Reason

AN: So this is chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who rated and reviewed. It spurred me on to do chapter 2. Cookies to all of you.

Also sorry for the first time I put this up. It went a bit strange.

This is yaoi, slash, guy on guy sex. Lemons will appear in later chapters. Which chapter depends on how the story plans out. If you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read. You have been warned. Maybe non-con, swearing, guy on guy. It's rated M for a reason.

Sorry if they appear OOC. I tried not to make them too OOC. Still don't have a beta so I apologise for any misspellings, incorrect grammar and any other problems.

I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

Rate and review please!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Unknown Reason

In the next lesson Ichigo tried to pay attention to the lesson's subject. However he felt someone's eyes burning into the back of his head. They were boring into his skull and Ichigo began to feel extremely uncomfortable. It was like someone couldn't keep their eyes off him. However Ichigo refused to himself to look around and discover who the culprit was. As the seconds slowly passed he increasingly became agitated. His mind tried to get back to paying attention to the teacher. Unfortunately for Ichigo the teacher was droning on and he just couldn't get his attention away from that niggling feeling.

He turned his head around finally to discover who was looking at him, if anyone actually was. Two icy blue eyes were fixed on him with burning intensity. The owner was the culprit. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the very person Ichigo despised. But the orange haired teen didn't think that he even knew who he was. They had shared classes together but Ichigo was sure that he remained out of Grimmjow's attention. Well he never created problems for Aizen and he wasn't some hot girl or guy who threw themselves at the blue haired trouble maker so he doubted that Grimmjow would ever notice him. Yet here he was staring at him.

Ichigo's eyes had widened as he saw Grimmjow looking at him but they quickly changed to glare at the gang member. A reward was given to Ichigo of a wide grin that was both wicked and wolfish at the same time. Ichigo glared for a second longer before turning back to the front of the classroom. Who knew what went through that head.

Grimmjow leant back in his chair, satisfied that Ichigo had seen him. Hopefully he had managed to annoy the teen so Ichigo would be more willing to try and fight him. Try would be all that the strawberry would manage. Grimmjow was certain of that. Easy as that Ichigo had become his very own punch bag. It was those brown eyes that burned with such fire and hatred directed towards him. Coupled with that he no longer fought serious that had decided it for Grimmjow. He would do anything now to see such a burning intensity as they fought. Chocolate showing such emotion of the fight. That killing glare.

Not to mention that fiery orange hair. The kid probably bleached it. Just like Grimmjow. Grimmjow wanted to see Ichigo covered in bruises, bleeding a little and fighting him back. Grinning from the rush of adrenaline.

In the hour that Grimmjow had noticed the teen he had been paying him as much attention as he could. Watching the orange haired classmate arrive back at the classroom. A permanent scowl on his face. To Grimmjow, Ichigo looked like he couldn't give a damn about anything. Not bothered about what happened around him. Grimmjow wanted to make him bothered.

The end of the day bell echoed throughout the halls of Karakura High school and seconds later was joined by the noise of a thousand talking students. The scuffling of students shoes as they began to move about. Chairs slid across floors making squeaking noises while other clanged as they were picked up and moved. Slowly the noise got louder and louder until the noise became a cacophony of laughing, clanging, talking, scuffling and many other noises.

Ichigo was waved to by his friends as they all went their separate ways. Except for Renji who stayed back with Ichigo at the school gates.

"Wait Ichigo. Can I talk to you for a few seconds?" Renji asked trying to appear nonchalant about it. Ichigo nodded and they moved from being in so many people's path. They had been standing right in the middle of the gates and people had been getting annoyed as they left the school. Anything that blocked students leaving school would anger most students.

"Do you think I should go out on a date with Stark? I asked the girls but they started squealing and jumping up and down. I couldn't understand a word they were saying but that might have been a good thing. I can't ask Uryu or Chad as I don't know them well enough. You're my best friend so I want to know your opinion."

Ichigo thought about it for a few seconds. He disliked Aizen's gang. Even Stark who seemed to not be as bothered as some in the group. Mostly what Ichigo could tell was that Stark just slept. A lot. He was always dozing in class. But he was still a part of Aizen's gang. Ichigo didn't want to tell Renji not to go out with him but he didn't want to say to go.

"Renji. If you like him then go on the date with him. If you don't then don't. It's as simple as that. It's just a date. Not a marriage proposal. When did you start acting like a girl?"

"At least I have a date berry brain." Renji replied laughing. Ichigo would always joke around with him to get him to feel less awkward. Always making fun of him and he would do the same back. "Thanks Ichigo." With that Renji turned and walked off, waving over his shoulder.

Ichigo laughed and began to walk home himself. The hot afternoon sun fell across the town sending a hundred shades of red, orange and gold everywhere. Ichigo's own orange hair was glowing in the sun and he felt at peace. So calm and serene the town was. His shoes fell on the pavement as he idly walked home. Not in any hurry as all he had to do was homework and try to keep out of his dad's way. He kept his eyes on the pavement in front of him, watching the sunlight sparkle across the surface.

His thoughts all surrounded Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Why had he been looking at him? The pavement in front of him went dark as a large shadow crossed it. Blocking out the sunlight from above. Next a pair of trainers came into his view on the pavement. Slowly Ichigo raised his head and his gaze travelled up a pair of school trousers, a school shirt that was open to reveal a black wife beater and up to the grinning face of the devil himself.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki." The devil said in a voice low like the purr of a large cat, teasing it's prey before it pounced.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Y-you know my name?", asked Ichigo. He was certain that he wouldn't have known who he was. Grimmjow was too close for his liking and he was having to crane his neck to see his face. Ichigo was short but Grimmjow was a few good inches taller than himself. The shorter guy stepped back away from the grinning predator.

The grin increased slightly as he noticed Ichigo stepping back uneasily. "And? You know mine. We do share the same classes together."

"Yeah that's true. I only know yours from you being such an asshole. You are sort of notorious at school. But why are you here?"

"I live in this direction."

"No you don't you. You live in the opposite direction!"

"So you know more than just my name. I am sort of interesting. Don't tell me you're one of my fan boys." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, pretending that he was a little affronted.

"N-NO! Not in a million years! I'm not gay and if I was I wouldn't be into you!" It just burst out of him and he couldn't stop it. To him it sounded really stupid to say something like that and in that way. 'Real smooth Ichigo.' He thought to himself, internally chastising.

"That's not what it looks like. Not only do you know my name but you also know where I live. Have you followed me home Strawberry? Are you a stalker?"

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm not a stalker. You're the stalker. You're following me home. Why else would you be heading in this direction when you live in the opposite direction?"

"I like the scenery. It's a nice walk."

"Bullshit. For some unknown reason you're following me home."

"Nope. The reason isn't unknown strawberry." An idea popped into Grimmjow's head. Ichigo had claimed so vehemently that he wasn't gay and that he would never be attracted to him. He now knew how to get Ichigo to fight with him.

Closing the space that Ichigo had made seconds ago, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and pressed his lips forcefully against the orange haired teen's ones. It was done in one smooth movement that was rough and forceful at the same time. Ichigo's lips were surprisingly soft and full against his own as he kissed him. For a second Ichigo remained still until against his own wishes his lips responded. Pressing themselves against the harder one's of Grimmjow. His teeth sunk into the full lower lip and Ichigo opened his mouth in shock. Taking the opportunity Grimmjow's tongue went into that hot cavern to stroke against the other teen's tongue. Finally coming to his senses Ichigo pushed against Grimmjow's chest. He felt like he had been swept away by the force that was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Angry more at himself for kissing the blue haired jerk back Ichigo took his anger out on Grimmjow punching him in the face. Grimmjow stumbled back a few steps before standing straight to watch a very pissed off Ichigo walk away.

"Fuck you Jaegerjaques!" He shouted as he walked away. His hands formed into fists. One at his side and the other holding his bag over his shoulder.

"Is that a promise?" Grimmjow called after his retreating back. His tongue flicked out across his busted lip, tasting the blood along with the taste of Ichigo. It didn't scare him to kiss another guy. God he'd even slept with guys. Though in this case it was just to annoy Ichigo. However Grimmjow was already wondering what it would be like to see the hot headed teen underneath him writhing in pain and pleasure. If he was mistaken he could swear that he had even kissed him back. A now horny Grimmjow turned and in the direction of his home. Grinning at the sight of an angry Ichigo. Those eyes burning with hate but also hidden lust.

One thing he was sure of was that he would have to ask Ulquiorra a favour. He wanted more information on Ichigo and Ulquiorra would be the one to supply it.

Later on at his home Ichigo sat as his desk. The paper where his homework was supposed to be was blank. The blaring white page lay there mocking him. Why couldn't he concentrate on it and get it done? His lay his head on the desk in exasperation. Frustrated and pissed off. His lips still tingled from where Grimmjow had kissed him. He kept replaying it in his head which would just infuriate him more.

Two things he had done that he wish he hadn't.

Kissing Grimmjow back.

Pushing him away.

But he was sure that wouldn't be all he would regret. Where Grimmjow was concerned, he would do a lot more to regret in the future.

* * *

AN: Okay so I hope it came out okay. Their first kiss. I think I may have rushed writing this chapter.

Thank you for reading it so far.


	3. Chapter 3 Never say never

AN: Woo! Chapter three. I think I like how this chapter turned out. Not sure though.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Warning: Contains Yaoi, guy on guy action, swearing and non-con/ dub con. Beware of the taste of lemon. No full on sex yet but later chapters will include it.

Don't like? Don't read or flame.

Still have no beta so I apologise for spelling or grammatical errors. As well as rubbishness.

This is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed and rated so far. Please Rate and review this chapter as well.

* * *

**Chapter three**

Never say never

It had been a few days since Grimmjow had kissed him and Ichigo had punched him. They hadn't talked, not one word was shared between them. Grimmjow hadn't tried and Ichigo refused to even look at that big blue haired idiot. Though sometimes he couldn't help himself. His eyes would just travel over from wherever he was looking and he'd end up looking at Grimmjow. Each time it happened they would always meet the eyes of Grimmjow. Was the gang member always looking at him? Then Ichigo would blush and glare or stop looking at Grimmjow quickly before he did something stupid. Once Grimmjow even started laughing, that was the first time and he saw Ichigo flush a shade of bright red, so red that a strawberry would have been envious of the colour. It had caused the whole class to turn around and stare confused at Grimmjow, while the teacher stopped talking. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to burst out laughing in the middle of a class. Time after time Ichigo would become angry with himself and Grimmjow.

Reason number three why Ichigo Kurosaki hated Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The jerk had kissed him and now at every opportunity that very kiss would pop into his head, interrupting his thoughts.

Reason number four why Ichigo Kurosaki hated Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Ichigo had kissed him back! Ichigo had kissed A GUY back. It was all Grimmjow's fault. If he hadn't kissed him then Ichigo wouldn't have kissed him back.

Ichigo was sitting at his desk. His arms crossed and leaning against the table as he listened to Urahara-sensei trying to teach the students. However Ichigo would usually have trouble actually paing attention to more than the teacher's lack of style. Not to mention the eccentricity of Urahara. At least he had something to take his mind off a certain feral beast that was sitting a few rows behind him.

Urahara was way off topic from what he had originally planned to talk to the students about. It had started about cells and their development but now Urahara was crazily waving his fan around as he waxed lyrically about something that even Ichigo couldn't grasp. That damn fan swished left and right taking all of Ichigo's attention. As the lunch bell rang Ichigo realised that he hadn't even learnt anything that lesson, except that Urahara-sensei got weirder everyday.

"Finally lunchtime. I'm starving." Renji said as the group walked from the classroom, bentos in hand.

"You're always starving. Sometimes you would have just eaten and be proclaiming to be hungry." Rukia pointed out.

"What can I say, I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah, you're growing more and more….." The last part was so quiet that not even Ichigo who was walking the other side of Rukia could even hear it. She'd muttered the last part under her breath.

"What was that?!" Renji stopped walking and turned to Rukia who was trying to look angelic.

"Hmm? Nothing." She carried on along the corridor, acting like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Everyone knew differently of course. Except for Orihime but she believed everyone. Gullible had the definition of Orihime Inoue. Sweet but too trusting.

"Let's go to the cafeteria today." Renji decided to let it go. To challenge Rukia would result in something he never wanted to see…again. When that girl was mad, she was mad. It was much simpler and easier to let her win. Also Renji would have liked to keep his manhood attached to his body.

"Why?" A blank looking Orihime asked. One of these days she would start floating, her head was filled with air, except she was probably quite smart.

"Because Renji wants to see lover boy! He'll be there with Aizen and the rest of them as usual." Unable to keep a straight face and her mouth shut, Rukia almost shouted it, causing half the group to jump whilst the other just rolled their eyes.

"Please guys?" Once again he didn't rise to the fight. It was Rukia after all and also he just wanted to go to the cafeteria. Rukia had been right when she said that Stark would be there. After their date, Renji had found himself really liking the sloth like guy. Not to mention he was a great kisser.

"I say we go!" The girls shouted. They had hearts in their eyes at the possibility of seeing Renji and Stark kissing. It was followed with squealing that made even Chad wince from the sheer volume of it.

"Damn, stupid fan girls." Renji muttered loudly with got him nothing but a sharp slap across the back of his head. "Ow! Rukia!"

When they reached the cafeteria and found a table, they sat down and began eating. Their table became one of the noisiest as conversation punctuated their eating.

"My parents won't be home this weekend so you guys could all come round. Invite some friends or get dates and we'll have a mini party." Renji said getting louder at the end that he was nearly shouting over the squeals and chatter that happened as soon as Renji had said that his parents wouldn't be home. It was code for no adult supervision.

"Party! Party! I would say that you rock Renji but we don't need you getting a bigger head. If it gets any bigger Stark will think he's kissing a genetically engineered, huge pineapple the size of a car."

"Thanks. Nice to know you care Rukia."

//////////////

Across the cafeteria Aizen and the espada sat at one of the tables. Their conversation differed from Ichigo and his friends. Though it was still the same kind of things. Grimmjow wasn't paying attention to any of it. He sat next to Ulquiorra, his lunch already finished. It was finished due to that he always ate quickly like some kind of animal. You learnt to eat quick in a family like his. Even though he now lived alone, by himself in a small apartment, he still ate his food quickly. Must be out of habit. Thanks to his parents messy divorce and remarriages Grimmjow had decided that family was just another thing that held people back. He couldn't take the stupid games his parents played against each other, using him as a pawn. His father with his new wife and children lived in Germany, where his father had originally come from. In Tokyo lived his mother and her new family. Since he no longer lived with them they lost most of their interest in him. Sending him money and talking to him over the phone was the most they stretched to. To be honest Grimmjow thought this was the best deal for all of them. No one got hurt but no one had to really care.

"Oi Ulquiorra."

"Yes Grimmjow. Also it's rude to-"

"Yeah yeah I know. At least this time I called you by your name."

"Thank god for small miracles."

"So Ichigo Kurosaki. What do you know?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. 17. Lives in Karakura Town and attends our high school. You already know this as well as what classes he is in since you share them with him. Father, Isshin Kurosaki, Doctor at family clinic. Mother Masaki Kurosaki, deceased. Twin sisters Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo places 23rd in the school. Stopped fighting after an incident three years ago."

"What happened?"

"This is where my resources get muddled. It isn't known exactly why he stopped. He just told his friends that something had happened an he didn't want to talk about it."

"Your resources?"

"Yes. Where else would I get my information?" Ulquiorra's stoic face remained emotionless.

"Google? I don't know. Why are you such a weirdo?" Where as Grimmjow's began to show signs of irritation at the black haired espada.

"Why are you such a Neanderthal?"

"Grimmjow…Ulquiorra. Stop please. You're debate is not needed." Aizen stopped their conversation suddenly. He raised his hand and looked over at them. Hs gaze immediately ended the argument. Aizen had heard most of the conversation. Why had Grimmjow been trying to find out information about Ichigo Kurosaki? Who was he to him? Aizen needed to know. This may be beneficial information to him. He could recruit Ichigo into his gang if he was a good fighter like some people said. Or he could find out what had stopped him and use this to blackmail him. Also Grimmjow had an interest in Ichigo. This could be very useful if he was to succeed and finally make sure that the school's students remained permanently under his thumb.

///////////////

The night of the party arrived quickly. It had been all most of them had talked about and it was finally here. Ichigo had dressed up a little for the occasion, wearing a pair of black jeans along with a dark green shirt over a black T-shirt and a jacket that had a picture of a strawberry in flames across the back. In all he looked pretty good. He knew that everyone else would be wearing flashier and fancier clothes but anything too fancy would have looked ridiculous on Ichigo, that's what he thought anyway.

He knocked on Renji's door, hearing the loud music coming from the house and lots of laughing along with talking. The party was in full swing. Thirty seconds later the door swung open to show a very happy Renji who was grinning.

"Hey Ichigo Welcome to the party. Everyone else is here, we've been waiting for you. I said eight o'clock but it's nearly nine. What took you so long?" Renji asked as he opened the door wider for Ichigo to step in.

"The old man." Renji knew not to press this. He had met Ichigo's father and instantly understood what Ichigo meant. Isshin had jumped at Ichigo when he had come downstairs in a different outfit. Ichigo had stepped out of the way but for once Isshin had managed to get back up quickly and try again. On his way he slipped and flung his arms out to Ichigo. Being a second to late to move Ichigo couldn't get out of the way quick enough leaving Isshin to fall just in front of him but grabbing onto Ichigo's shirt as he fell. The shirt was now in tatters in the trash and Ichigo had had to change. But he was here now.

"I understand. We're all in here." Renji said as they stepped into thee main living room.

Ichigo stopped in the doorway as the first person he saw was a blue haired man who had been in his thoughts more than often lately.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Ichigo loudly said. The room instantly quietened down. Everyone was watching Ichigo, wondering why he had said that.

"I'm at a party. Same as you Ichigo. I was invited."

"You're turning into my stalker! Who invited you?!"

"Stark. Renji said he could bring a friend so he brought me." Stark waved lazily at Ichigo, smiling as his arm slunk around his boyfriend. The full story was that Stark had happened to mention that he was going to Renji's party. Knowing that Ichigo would be there, Grimmjow blackmailed Stark to get him to ask Renji if he could bring a friend. Renji would have done anything for Stark and agreed. Grimmjow became invited. In a way.

Unnoticed by Ichigo, Rukia had managed to get right next to him and was looking between Ichigo and Grimmjow as she said, "Stalker?"

Ichigo ignored Rukia, however Grimmjow didn't. "No. I'm not his stalker. It was pure coincedence that I was walking the same way as him-"

"You don't even live anywhere near me. You live in the complete opposite direction!"

"Haven't we had this conversation before strawberry? Anyway how do you know where I live?"

"Errr…..I just do." He said blushing slightly. 'Reeaaalll smooth.' He thought to himself. How come he wasn't his usual self and he didn't know exactly what to say? Why was he so flustered? "I was shopping with my sisters and I saw you coming out of a building."

"How do you know that was my place?" What was he going to say? He couldn't tell him that he had purposely walked up to the apartment building and checked that Grimmjow had lived there. He'd looked at the buzzers to even see what apartment he lived at. That was all down to curiosity, not stalking.

"Because it had a huge sign above it saying 'the blue haired idiot lives here'!"

"Guys come on. This is a party. Let's have some fun. No more arguments okay?"

"'Kay." Ichigo stubbornly muttered as he sat down next to Uryu, who was sitting there with a drink in one hand and the other pressed against his glasses to keep them up.

//////////

The party had been going on for a couple of hours. The noise increasingly getting louder as the partiers drank alcohol. They were underage but when parents are away, the kids will play. He was getting very hot from the alcohol and his head was hurting a little bit from all the noise. Ichigo decided that he needed a breath of fresh air and stepped outside into the back garden. The cool air hit his skin, cooling him down a little. Leaning against the brick wall he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"This is a nice little party, strawberry." With those words Ichigo's eyes shot open to see Grimmjow standing a few feet in front of him, his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo instantly scowled at the espada whilst saying, "It's Ichigo Kurosaki. Why did you come here? I know you were invited but you didn't have to come. Is it your mission in life to annoy me?"

"Do I annoy you? Do I get you all hot and bothered?" Grimmjow was leering at Ichigo, grinning like a predator who had found a tasty little snack.

"Of course you annoy me. You act like you're the king of the world. You follow me home for some unknown reason and then you kiss me. How could any straight guy not be annoyed with that?"

"First off you kissed me back." Grimmjow put up his index finger as he stepped forward. Ichig had been leaning against the wall and had nowhere to go. He was trapped like prey in a trap.

"I also punched you."

"Secondly, you keep protesting so much that you're straight and not gay. Almost as if you were trying to tell yourself. I think that if you kiss a guy back you must at least fancy guys a little bit. So you're not completely straight."

"I am!"

"I think not." With that Grimmjow stepped forward and for the second time, he kissed Ichigo. Their lips met, hot in the cool night air. Ichigo went to hit Grimmjow and push him away but Grimmjow grabbed his wrists. Lifting them up above Ichigo's head and pressing them against the wall of the house. Being stronger than the orange haired teen he managed to secure them there whilst he ravaged Ichigo's mouth. It was fun getting the little strawberry all riled up. He wanted to see him blush with lust, embarrassment or anger. He ran his tongue over Ichigo's lips asking for permission. When Ichigo didn't give it he pressed his wrists painfully against the rough brick. As Ichigo gasped out Grimmjow's tongue snaked into his mouth, tasting the inside of Ichigo's soft lips. It ran across tongue and teeth all as Ichigo tried to break free of Grimmjow's hold.

'You're going to be all hot and bothered Ichigo.' Grimmjow thought as he let go of the wrists with one hand, quickly using one to hold them instead. His hand travelled down Ichigo's chest until it reached the hem of his T-shirt. His skin tingled as Grimmjow snaked his hand under the material and across Ichigo's abs. Grimmjow was a little surprised at the muscle he felt under Ichigo's skin but quickly knew that it must have been from all that fighting he used to do. By now Ichigo's struggling became less and less until he was merely moving a little under Grimmjow's touch.

When Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss to see a red strawberry ripe for the picking he could feel himself getting an erection just from the sight. Ichigo's mouth was parted as he breathed heavily. Lips swollen and a little wet from the kissing.

"Gr-Grimmjow. You can stop now." Ichigo said as Grimmjow's hand began to creep down to thee button on his trousers. After undoing the button he pulled down Ichigo's zip increasingly slow as he watched Ichigo's eyes widen.

Grimmjow slid his hand along the hem of Ichigo's boxers and felt the muscles shift under his touch as Ichigo twitched from the new sensation.

"What's wrong Ichigo? Do you really want me to stop?"

"Gr-ah!" Ichigo gasped. Sliding under the boxers, Grimmjow had just ran his hand across Ichigo's rapidly growing hard on. His head fell forward as an expert hand began to stroke him. Teasing him as it brushed lightly across the head of his dick.

"Yes Ichigo?" Whispered Grimmjow into his ear as he pumped his classmate. Ichigo had completely stopped struggling and was slowly submitting to Grimmjow. His mind nearly blank except for the increasing pleasure of Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow couldn't take the images and sounds of Ichigo anymore. It was too much and his own erection was straining against the material of his boxers and trousers. He had to have Ichigo. A need so strong like the need to fight him.

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's member as he pushed down Ichigo's boxers and trousers a little. He let go of Ichigo's wrists as his hand cupped the orange haired teen's ass. His finger pressing against his tight opening while his other hand undid his own trousers. Feeling Grimmjow's fingers against his entrance Ichigo snapped out of trance. He was going to be fucked by Grimmjow if he didn't do something.

Furious, Ichigo kicked Grimmjow in the his thigh and watched as Grimmjow fell back against the grass.

"Wha-!" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo in disappointment. Why had Ichigo pushed him away even though he knew the orange haired teen wanted it as much as he did? "What the fuck was that for?" Not to mention his leg hurt like hell.

"Y-you were going to screw me if I hadn't. I don't want to have sex with a guy. I'm not gay." Ichigo was hastily pulling up his boxers and jeans then fastening them.

"You seemed to like it pretty much until just now. You'rre doing a bad job of proving that you're not gay." Grimmjow did the same as he stood up.

Ichigo's fist flew out and smacked Grimmjow along his jaw which cause Grimmjow to bite down on his tongue so hard that it broke into the flesh and began to bleed.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow said around a bleeding tongue, spitting the blood out. Now he was pissed. He forcefully kissed Ichigo, pushing his tongue between his lips. Ichigo could taste the blood as Grimmjow's tongue ran along the inside of his bottom lip. He pushed Grimmjow away again.

"Never." Ichigo replied as he swung open the backdoor and into Renji's house. He leant against the door and slid down to sit against it. His hands in his orange hair, the strands between his fisted fingers. His very visible hard on making a tent in his jeans.

"Shit." Both of them said at the same time. Ichigo against the door and Grimmjow saying it as he jumped over the back wall.

Grimmjow wanted to feel that fury again. The fury of Ichigo, his lips burning against his own. That desire seeping between them. His fist flying into the other's face. Blood and lust. Such a great combination. Grimmjow grinned as he walked along the space behind the houses in Renji's street. It wasn't over.

He knew that all it took was time. Though he was impatient and he knew exactly what buttons to press. He knew what turned Ichigo on.

* * *

AN: Well what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4 Dirty tricks

AN: Thank you all for reviewing so far. I will try to take everyone's suggestions on board as I write this. You're spurring me on to write it. Kind of quickly as well so I might be rushing what I write.

Still don't have a beta so there might be typos, mis-spellings, grammatical errors, plot problems etc.

Warning: Contains yaoi, swearing, fighting, lemons later on and previously to this chapter. There may be non-con later on, at least dub-con. Dark themes.

Grimmichi is the main pairing but with many others including Renji x Starrk. Pairings later on as I plan for this story to be full of many chapters.

Rate and Review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**Chapter four**

_Dirty Tricks_

Reason number five why Ichigo Kurosaki hated Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He had gifted fingers and now thanks to the event on Saturday Ichigo was questioning his sexuality.

He sat once again in the cafeteria. His food in front of him untouched as his eyes scanned the students in the room. His brown eyes travelled over the bodies of both sexes trying to see if he could find anything that made him feel the way he did when Grimmjow did that.

Most of the girls were really cute but it was a different cute to the way when something thinks that they like you. Now thinking about it he had always just assumed he was straight. Never questioned it until Grimmjow came on the scene. Then he had spent too much time protesting against Grimmjow to actually realise that he never looked at girls in that way. Did this mean that he was actually gay? However when he looked at the guys he felt very little. More respect and admiration than being attracted to them. Where did that leave him then? Was it just Grimmjow? 'Well that really limits my choices. I'll just become whatever the male version of what a nun is. A priest? Monk?' He thought to himself.

Talking of a certain espada, Grimmjow sat as the gang's usual table. Everyone there except for a missing Starrk. Which was not surprising as Renji was missing from Ichigo's table. He watched as Ichigo checked out at least a dozen people. To be honest with himself, Grimmjow was getting annoyed watching Ichigo look at other people, both girls and guys, with those scrutinising eyes.

Grimmjow's gaze was finally met with Ichigo's, their eyes locking. Both of them glared at the other though Grimmjow couldn't help but grin. To just annoy Ichigo. Which it did. At the moment Ichigo didn't even want to be in the same room as Grimmjow. The blue haired guy couldn't keep his hands to himself and Ichigo wasn't sure whether Grimmjow would say anything about Saturday to Ichigo in front of his friends. Ichigo would deal with it but right now he just wanted an easy life. His life had been easy for the past three years up until Grimmjow had started harassing him.

"I need some air." Ichigo said as he stood up from the table and walked away. Grimmjow waited a few seconds before following Ichigo. Seeing Ichigo and Grimmjow leave Ichigo's table looked amongst each other. They waited for a few minutes trying not to follow them. Ichigo may need help they reasoned as they knew Grimmjow's reputation. They all stood at once, sensing each others willingness to follow Ichigo and Grimmjow, and followed

"Should we go? Grimmjow has gone running after Ichigo Kurosaki and then all his friends have gone. This may be interesting Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra asked the gang's leader. Who nodded and the gang left the cafeteria. Each person or group just following the last. Ichigo headed up to the roof and when he arrived he walked over to the edge and looked down at the campus below him through the fence that surrounded the roof. Grimmjow walked onto the roof and as Ichigo hadn't heard him, he just looked at Ichigo. As if he could sense someone there Ichigo turned and scowled.

"You again. Are you ever going to just leave me alone?" Ichigo asked as he looked away from Grimmjow, a permanent scowl just for Grimmjow.

"What would I do with my time?"

"Learn your ABCs?"

Grimmjow stepped closer to Ichigo, cautiously like someone would do with a new pet. After being hit twice by Ichigo he knew that he had fists that would fly out and catch you unaware. Not that he minded that much.

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G-will-you-have-sex-with-me? Can we carry on from Saturday? The kiss and touching or the punching. I'm not that bothered."

"Sadomasochist."

"Bleached hair strawberry."

"It's not bleached! It's natural."

"Oh yeah. It must be since the carpet matches the drapes."

That was all it took for Ichigo to be speeding towards Grimmjow. His fist extended to whack the side of Grimmjow's face. Hitting him just behind the eye, Grimmjow stepped back . They both noticed that they had an audience. The two groups had arrived with Renji and Starrk still absent.

"Ladies we want a nice fight so no scratching, bitch-slapping or pulling of hair" Gin joked. "However on a more serious note, no weapons. Hand to hand combat. Everything else goes. Biting, punching, kicking, poking, go for it. First to hit the floor loses." Gin said in a sing song voice, effectively pissing off both Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Whatever fox face. Just watch and keep track of who wins." Grimmjow growled touching his tender cheek. He was going to beat the shit out of Kurosaki and then he was going to kiss him, probably more than that if he got his own way. His inner beast began to growl as he took a fighting stance ready to begin. Grimmjow would make sure he would win. If he didn't then this would all be for nothing and losing to his Ichigo was just not going to happen. Grimmjow smirked, this was going to be fun. "Care to take a bet Ichigo?"

"How about when I win you leave me the hell alone?"

"I wouldn't be so sure that you'll win, strawberry. You're just setting yourself up for a hard fall."

"I'm not the one who'll fall and hit the ground."

"Let's see about that." With that Grimmjow sprung forward, attempting to knock Ichigo over just like that. However Ichigo was very agile and darted to the side leaving Grimmjow to fly forwards but land safely on his feet. "Slippery aren't we?"

Grimmjow didn't wait another second before whirling around to face Ichigo and punch that beautiful face. His aim must have been pretty good as his fist connected directly with the side of Ichigo's face. He hadn't managed to dodge it so now his cheek throbbed from the blow. Instead of carrying on taking the defensive, Ichigo switched to an offensive manouvere. As Grimmjow pulled back from punching Ichigo, the agile teen kicked out and his leg hit Grimmjow's side.

The fight continued for several minutes, each of them getting in hits and dodging the other's. Bruised and bloody they fought. Sheer thrill coursed through Grimmjow's body as he achieved the first thing he had wanted to do with Ichigo. Fight him. But he would make sure that this wasn't the last time.

The spectators watched the bloody dance, marvelling in the fight. Two forces evenly matched were at work as Grimmjow and Ichigo fought.

"Incredible." Aizen muttered as he watched the fight. He couldn't believe how graceful Ichigo was when fighting. Almost shining as like an ancient warrior, he battled against the blue haired comrade of Aizen. It almost took his breath away. To Aizen this was near to watching two animals fight. Not prey and predator but two predators. He had to have Ichigo in his group. Another fighter would make an excellent addition to the gang. Also if Ichigo was on side then maybe Grimmjow would stop being so rebellious.

Another few minutes passed and by now both of them were wanting to finish this fight now. Both of them wanted to win and wanted to come out on top.

"Tired yet Ichi?" Grimmjow asked as he pounced at Ichigo like a panther.

Ichigo darted out of the way like a lizard. "Tired of you? Yes, very." Ichigo needed to win. Needed to show to Grimmjow that he couldn't be pushed around like that. He hated that he had broken his vow to not fight seriously again. He had made that vow for a reason and Grimmjow had just come along and helped him do it. Ichigo couldn't help but want to beat the living daylights out of Grimmjow. The guy infuriated him so much it was unbelievable. He needed to end the fight now and he had just thought of something that would win it for him.

It was risky and would probably make more problems that it would solve but the fight was the most important thing in Ichigo's head right now. As Grimmjow came towards him once again to knock him off his feet, Ichigo grabbed out and clutched the top of Grimmjow's shirt. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow to him sharply and kissed him, hard. A very surprised Grimmjow did nothing until he began to kiss Ichigo back. Completely occupied with the kiss. The pounding of blood in his ears nearly blocked out the loud gasps from the spectators. As well as Rukia's and Orihime's squeals of delight.

Trying not to pay any attention to the kiss in case he forgot about his original plan, Ichigoo hooked his leg around Grimmjow's lower leg. Grimmjow protested as Ichigo pulled away from the kiss.

"Do-urgh!" His back hit the ground hard as Ichigo had pulled his leg out from underneath him using his leg that he had seconds earlier wrapped around it.

"Ichigo is the winner!" Gin called out. It was true Ichigo had won.

"What a dirty trick Ichigo!" Grimmjow told Ichigo as he got to his feet, walking over to Ichigo who looked exhausted from the fighting but happy from winning. "I like this side of you."

"I don't." Ichigo muttered as he walked through the door to the stairs. Leaving everyone else looking confused.

Aizen turned to the group. They had all just witnessed Ichigo's fighting abilities. In a way they already knew what Aizen was going to say. "Get Ichigo Kurosaki. Find out why he stopped fighting. Find out everything you can about him. I want him." Uliquiorra could feel jealousy as Aizen said that he wanted Ichigo in that tone, like everything was about him. Why was Ichigo Kurosaki so important? Still he would obey his Aizen-sama.

////////

That evening Ichigo lay on his bed, his orange hair sticking out everywhere. He couldn't believe that he had fought again. He had made a vow. Did that mean nothing? He didn't like what fighting made people do. What he had seen come from fighting.

What he had seen Shirosaki Hichigo do those three years ago. More than that he hated that he had been unable to stop his cousin from doing that. His cousin's laugh still rang out in his ears.

_"Hichigo! Wh-Why?"_

_Shirosaki laughed, his head thrown back and his gold eyes dancing with the glee of what he had just done. "Because, King, I can."_

* * *

AN: Not my favourite chapter so far. I'm trying to show that Ichigo does have a backbone. Also I really tried not to ramble on about Ichigo kind of figuring out that he was in denial. Though he certainly won't be admitting it to anyone else anytime soon. XD

Any suggestions for what you would like to see in RP just PM me or put it in a review and I'll see if I can oblige. Such as pairings with the remaining characters. Good plot twists etc.

Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5 It hurts to fall

AN: Thanks for reviewing everyone! It's spurring me to update quickly. It's just good that this week I've had some spare time on my hands.

Warning: Yaoi- Male x Male relationship. Huge Lemon in this chapter! Swearing, Non-con, dark themes, fighting and a little gore. Homosexual sex in this chapter. Don't like? Don't read.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do not and never will no matter how much I want to.

Rate and review please! I like to see how I'm getting along. This is my first fanfiction.

I have a beta reader now, well an offer. However this chapter hasn't been beta read yet so sorry for any typos, incorrect grammar, general crappiness.

* * *

**Chapter five**

_It hurts to fall_

The memories haunted him at every opportunity. Springing themselves upon Ichigo whenever they felt like it. This wall all thanks to breaking his vow. He was remembering it every second of the day.

In the classroom as he tried to concentrate. At least he wasn't thinking about Grimmjow. A silver lining on a big dark rain cloud that was blocking out the sun.

_Shirosaki leapt for the leader of the other teen's, his fists flying through the air with speed and force. He pummelled into the boy who raised his arms to try and block the onslaught. Ichigo was next to him fighting the boy's friend. But he didn't engage it fight like Hichigo did._

_With a manic glee Shirosaki cackled into the early evening. Kicking at the young teen who no longer could manage a hit in. He cowered from the psycho with gold eyes who struck him over and over again._

In the cafeteria where the conversation between his friends couldn't block out the memories. He picked at his food as they swirled around his mind.

_Ichigo and the friend had stopped fighting to see Shirosaki beating the guy to shit. The teen screamed out as Shirosaki kept on hitting him until the guy fell to the floor. Then Shirosaki kicked out at the teen, his foot repeatedly striking him over and over again. The teen was bloody and bruised. Ichigo did nothing as Shirosaki beat the living daylights out of the guy. When hearing the sickening crack of ribs snapping both Ichigo and the friend both winced. Scared out of mind the friend ran for his life, scuttling out of the alley._

_Beaten unconscious the teen lay upon the ground, blood seeping out of his lips. Shirosaki landed one final kick into his stomach and then stepped back. His knuckles were split and blood ran down his fingertips. But it did nothing to Shirosaki's insane grin._

_Ichigo had stood there completely still mostly, doing nothing to stop his cousin nearly beat the young teenager to death. Finally he spoke up, his eyes wide at the image that assaulted them._

_"Hichigo! Wh-Why?"_

_Shirosaki laughed, his head thrown back and his gold eyes dancing with the glee of what he had just done. "Because, King, I can."_

Later on as he sat in the bath. The room clouded by the steam. Once again his mind drifted to the events that had happened whilst his cousin had been there.

_Ichigo ran from the alley, leaving Shirosaki to delight in what he had done. He had to get help for the boy. Nothing else mattered at all, not even the worry of being found fighting others. He ran until he found a Policeman a little away from the alley where the fight had taken place. Seeing Ichigo splattered with a small amount of blood, bruises colouring over his cheekbone the Police Officer asked,_

_"What happened?"_

_"A boy, about my age is hurt. Really hurt unconscious. He's this way." Ichigo said breathing heavily from running and fighting before he took off back in the direction of the alleyway. The Police Officer just behind him._

_Shirosaki had ended up in a correctional facility until he was deemed ready to go back into the world. Ichigo was let off with a caution as he hadn't been involved in the assault on the boy. Who after being in a coma finally came out of it after two months. Thankfully he'd survived the attack but Ichigo was sure that the next victim of Shirosaki wouldn't be. He had done what he had to do._

_Several weeks after Shirosaki's had gone to the correctional facility, Ichigo visited his cousin. Aferwards he wished he never had done._

_"Well hello King. What brings you to the mental house." Shirosaki grinned as his cousin sat down behind the glass in front him._

_"It's not an asylum." Ichigo retorted. He felt so uneasy to see his cousin again. But he needed closure and seeing Hichigo may give it to him. He felt so bad for shopping in Shirosaki but it had needed to happen._

_"No but they act like we're crazy."_

_"You need help so you're here." Ichigo knew that this what had to be. If Hichigo wasn't here then maybe he would do it again but actually finish his next victim off._

_"We both know I don't need help. I am what I am. Not crazy but the only one who is actually being themselves. Unlike you Ichigo I'm true to myself. I let the anger and bloodlust out. Most people on this world hide their killing nature. It's natural."_

_"It's the most unnatural thing I know. Killing someone else is wrong. You nearly ended his life Hichigo!"_

_"Oh come on Ichigo. You know what I am on about. We're the same Ichigo. Cousins by blood but twins by soul. You have the same thrill from fighting that I get. We're the same."_

_"I'm not the same as you. I won't ever do what you did. The guy was in a coma thanks to you. You're in a correctional facility. I never will do anything like that Hichigo. You nearly killed him!"_

_"We are the same. You are black and I am white. You are the darkness that creeps into the world bit by bit everyday. I am the white that will be all that is left when existence ends. You are dark and I am empty. One day you'll kill."_

_Ichigo stood up and walked away from Hichigo. He didn't want to hear anymore. He made a vow to himself to never be involved in a fight like that again. He had watched what happened to Shirosaki but he wouldn't end up the same way. That was the last time he had seen his cousin._

The bathwater had grown cold so Ichigo got out. After he had dried himself off he pulled on a pair of boxers, followed by dark blue jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. His hair still wet he sat down at his desk to do some homework.

///////

Outside Ichigo's house, Grimmjow had just got there and was walking up to the front door. He needed to speak to Ichigo. Why had Ichigo not even looked at him since they had fought? Usually Grimmjow would catch him glancing at him several times in a day so why not today? Also Ichigo had looked like he was under a cloud of misery. His face pained whenever Grimmjow had seen him. Grimmjow needed to find out why.

His finger pressed the doorbell and he heard it sound through the door. It opened to reveal a girl with light brown hair. She smiled sweetly.

"Hello. Are you a friend of Ichigo's?" She asked.

"Yeah. Is he here? I needed to talk to him…about some schoolwork."

"He is here. Come in and I'll call him downstairs." She opened the door to let Grimmjow in. He noticed that she was wearing her shoes and her coat. Also as she opened the door more he saw another girl around the same age, with black hair instead of brown, and an older man who Grimmjow guessed to be their dad. "We're just on our way out. It's parents evening at the middle school."

"Don't bother calling him down. I'll go up there." Grimmjow replied as he entered the house.

"Okay then. Nice to meet you…" She said as the three of them left the house and stood outside waiting for Grimmjow's answer.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I'm in Ichigo's class. It was nice to meet you all as well."

"Bye Grimmjow-kun." Yuzu said as Karin nodded in some sort of greeting and farewell.

"Please visit again Grimmjow! It's so nice to meet my son's friends-" Isshin could only say that before Karin rolled her eyes and dragged him to the car. Yuzu waved as she followed them.

Grimmjow closed the door after the family had gotten into the car. He walked through the house and when he found the staircase he ascended it. Looking in each open door that he saw to see which one was Ichigo's. By process of elimination he found Ichigo's to be closed one at the end of the hall. He knocked upon the wood.

Ichigo got up from his bed thinking that it was Yuzu come back to tell him that there was leftovers in the fridge that he could heat up for his dinner. It would have been the second time she told him. When he opened the door to see it was Grimmjow he was so shocked that he didn't slam the door in Grimmjow's face or make sure that he left his house. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Your sister let me before they left." Grimmjow replied as he stepped into Ichigo's room closing the door behind him.

Ichigo was going to have a word with Yuzu and tell her that next time she shouldn't let Grimmjow in. Ichigo frowned as he said, "Well thanks for stopping by but it's a pity you have to leave so soon. See you at school. I've got more important things on my mind than you Grimmjow."

"What? What's so important that you haven't even looked at me?" It annoyed Grimmjow so much that he wasn't the only thing that Ichigo was thinking about. Had someone else caught his Ichigo's eye? What was it?

"None of your business. You're not the only thing in my life you know. Not everything revolves around you. Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave." Ichigo reopened his door to have it shut by Grimmjow again.

"Tell me." Grimmjow said menacingly. If not he would make himself the only thing Ichigo would ever think about.

"Go home Grimmjow. I can't be bothered to deal with you today. Do you want me to fight and win again?" He said.

Grimmjow's eyes became slitted as he became furious. He would have won the fight if Ichigo hadn't kissed him, shocking him so much that he had been distracted and Ichigo had striked. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him across the room and near to the bed. Grimmjow pushed him onto the bed, pouncing on top of Ichigo and pressing Ichigo's body against the bed using his own weight. In one swift movement Grimmjow tugged Ichigo's shirt up, lifting his body off the teen's so he could do it, he lifted it up over Ichigo's head and as it went up, Ichigo's arms were wrenched up. Grimmjow used this opportunity to tie Ichigo's arms together and to the bed frame using his long sleeved T-shirt. Ichigo pulled against his bonds, tugging his arms sharply as he glared up at Grimmjow.

"Ge-" Grimmjow silenced Ichigo's protests by smashing his lips against the orange haired teen's. His hands travelling over the strawberries, caressing the soft skin with his expert fingertips. Ichigo shivered but tried to contain it. He didn't want to give Grimmjow the satisfaction of knowing that it actually felt good. Instead he kicked out and Grimmjow, catching him in the leg.

"Still fighting it, strawberry?" Grimmjow says as he pulls back from Ichigo. Dodging his legs which kick towards Grimmjow.

"Let me go." Ichigo said through his gritted teeth. His eyes slitted in rage. If he wasn't tied up he would have wiped the grin off Grimmjow's face. The feral grin spread wider as Ichigo spoke, sensing the rage in Ichigo's voice. So passionate.

Grimmjow catched Ichigo's legs and sat between the two of them, pushing them against the bed as he lowered his body down till he was inches away from Ichigo's struggling body. He lowered his head to the crook of Ichigo's neck and bit down into the flesh that lay on offer there. Hard enough to leave a mark and break the skin a little as Grimmjow could taste blood on his tongue that flicked over the bite mark. Ichigo let out a breath with hissed between his gritted teeth. His body bucked and struggled under Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's mouth moved along Ichigo's skin travelling down to Ichigo's nipple. He took it in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. Grimmjow's hot breath washed over Ichigo's rapidly flushing skin. Ichigo had to bite down on his lip to prevent the moans that threatened to escape his lips. He would not show Grimmjow that it felt good. He would not.

However the body was betraying the mind. Ichigo struggled and his legs pushed up against Grimmjow's hands as they pushed them against the mattress. But he could feel it stirring between his legs, growing and straining under the material of his boxers. His body was showing the desire that the mind refused to acknowledge.

"St-stop Grimmjow!" He said before he once again bit down on his lip, breaking the skin so beads of blood stained his lips.

Ignoring his protests Grimmjow gently nibbled each nipple before one final lick of each. He pulled up to admire the view of Ichigo. Flushed skin wet from where Grimmjow had licked him. A furious look in his eye as he looked up at Grimmjow. Blood upon his lips and skin. Grimmjow felt himself harden as he looked down at Ichigo fighting against his own lust.

Grimmjow quickly undid Ichigo's jeans and pulled them off and chucked them on the ground. Hooking his fingers in the hem of Ichigo's boxers he tugged them down off Ichigo's legs, moving a little so he could manage it and they followed the jeans.

His strawberry was finally naked beneath him with that look of intensity that Grimmjow wanted to see all the time. The intensity Ichigo showed when he fought. Grimmjow's gaze travelled to see Ichigo's hard on will got a shit eating grin from Grimmjow.

"You're not a little strawberry are you?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. He bit down into the flesh of Ichigo's upped leg just beneath the crotch.

"Asshole!" Ichigo gasped as he felt teeth once again sink into his sensitive body.

"Don't worry I know where to put it." Grimmjow retorted before licking the head of Ichigo's member. This earned him a sharp intake of breath from the owner whose body instinctively bucked up. He devoured Ichigo's erection. Licking and sucking it as Ichigo struggled against him. Ichigo had to really grit his teeth to not moan out in pleasure. It felt so good and the sensation of Grimmjow's mouth was sending him crazy. This had to stop now. His whole body was on fire but he didn't want this. Not with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The trouble maker. The one person that Ichigo hated with a burning passion. A now burning passion that was changing to sheer lust for the sex god at his crotch hungrily sucking his cock.

Grimmjow took his mouth away from Ichigo's hardened erection, licking the precum off the top. He grinned up at Ichigo who was a pretty picture. Fighting it so hard. Fighting the desire and the sensations. Grimmjow wanted to hear Ichigo cry out in pleasure.

Realising he was fully clothed he took off his own jacket and shirt revealing his upper body. Ichigo couldn't help but look at Grimmjow. Just the right amount of muscles and toned to perfection. He really shouldn't be thinking about how hot Grimmjow was when he was trying to fight against it all. Grimmjow slid his hand into his pocket and took out a small bottle of lube that he had brought with him. He had been certain that he would get with Ichigo tonight.

Grimmjow climbed up off the bed and stripped off his jeans and boxers and was now completely naked. What a sight that was for Ichigo. Grimmjow was huge and Ichigo felt a new fear. If Grimmjow was naked that meant one thing. Ichigo was about to lose his virginity. He struggled even harder against his restraints. He needed to get free or else he would have lost completely.

"I want to be the only thing you think about Ichigo. You won't even look at another person after this." Grimmjow said as he climbed back between Ichigo's legs. Which Ichigo was kicking out again at Grimmjow.

"No! Don't Grimmjow. I'm warning you." Ichigo growled at Grimmjow as the blue haired teen coated a finger in the lube. The finger was placed between Ichigo's leg as Grimmjow held one of Ichigo's legs up to give him better access.

"Like I've ever listened to warnings." Grimmjow retorted as the finger entered Ichigo.

"Nngh!" Ichigo's body bucked up violently. The strange sensation increased as Grimmjow moved his finger in and out of Ichigo. It wasn't painful for Ichigo still struggled. He knew that he was going to take the girl role and this made him even more angrier.

Grimmjow inserted a second finger along with the first. This hurt a little bit for Ichigo, especially when Grimmjow began stretching him out inside. His finger brushed against the small, sensitive bundles inside Ichigo causing him to thrust against the fingers. Stars clouded his vision and it felt so good.

A grinning Grimmjow inserted a third finger after that, knowing that he had managed to hit Ichigo's prostate. This really hurt Ichigo but Grimmjow moved his fingers until every time he stroked past Ichigo's prostate. Still reluctant but he couldn't help move his body with those fingers.

Grimmjow pulled the fingers from Ichigo. Once he had coated Ichigo's entrance with lube he coated his erection with the stuff as well.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt it rub against his hole. "Grimmjow stop! Just stop…"

Not listening to his protests Grimmjow pushed himself into Ichigo. Pushing deep inside the teen who struggled under him. Now Ichigo was glad that Grimmjow had used three fingers before putting that into him. It was still painful but he could only imagine what it would have been like without the preparation.

"You feel so good Ichigo. Tight and hot." Grimmjow moaned as he plunged into Ichigo again and again. He lifted Ichigo's legs over his shoulders so he could get a better angle. He thrust inside Ichigo and each thrust hit his prostate. White hot pleasure bolted through Ichigo as Grimmjow ravaged his body. He tried to grit his teeth but it did nothing to contain his moans of pleasure. Grimmjow began to pump Ichigo's erection in time with each time he pushed into him. Tears brimmed from his eyes both from pain but the feeling of that Grimmjow was dominating him. Getting the better of Ichigo. To submit to Grimmjow was a fate worse than death but here he was, lying under Grimmjow as he thrust inside him. His body had become Grimmjow's.

"Moan my name Ichigo. As you cum I want to hear it." Grimmjow pounded into Ichigo harder and faster until Ichigo was squirming and moving along with him. He couldn't fight anymore.

He came, his body jolting as hot semen shot across his stomach and chest. "Gr-ah!"

Grimmjow managed another two thrusts but Ichigo contracted around him and he came. Shooting his seed deep into Ichigo. "Ichigo…" He growled.

He lay inside Ichigo for a few seconds before pulling himself out. Ichigo lay there not looking at Grimmjow as his breathing slowed down.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow now untied Ichigo from the bed, taking away the long sleeve T-shirt. He went to clean the cum off Ichigo's chest and abs but Ichigo batted him away.

"Don't! Why Grimmjow? I hated you! Always have done." Ichigo said more to himself than to Grimmjow.

"I-" Grimmjow started.

"Don't. Please just go. I need to be by myself." Muttered Ichigo who sat up. He didn't know what to think right now.

"Okay but-" He tried again.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo said as a tear finally escaped his eyelid and ran over his still flushed skin. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo before dressing quickly.

"Well thanks anyway. It was great. I was hoping that it would happen again but oh well. It's not like I have plenty of offers. You were a good screw Ichigo." Grimmjow didn't know why he was saying this. Anger ad hurt were coursing through his blood. Ichigo was basically still saying no even after all that.

"Get the fuck out!" Shouted Ichigo as Grimmjow walked to the door. Grimmjow left the room and half a minute later Ichigo could hear the door slam shut.

//////

Grimmjow walked home. People crossed the round to keep out of his path. An angry atmosphere surrouded him. Why had Ichigo acted like that? Why hadn't he become the one who Ichigo loved? He was in two minds to whether he should go back and make Ichigo fall for him. 'I don't love him though. I just want him to look only at me.' He assured himself as he walked along the darkened streets.

//////

Ichigo sat on his bed. He hadn't moved since Grimmjow had left. Tears streaked wet paths along his cheeks. He was furious at himself and Grimmjow. However underneath all that was something else. Something stronger than hate or fury. Another emotion that Ichigo feared as much as he revered it. It was an unwanted emotion, especially such an emotion for Grimmjow. Ichigo was in love. In love with the blue haired male who had just done that to him. Ichigo had no idea how it had happened but it was true. Not only did he admire Grimmjow for his strength and fighting prowess but he also felt more than that for the espada gang member.

How sick was it that he had fell for the male who had just pounded into his body as Ichigo shouted no? It hurt so much what Grimmjow had said before he had left. His heart was painfully thudding in his chest.

There were so many reasons why Ichigo hated Grimmjow and very little for why he should love him. Love has no reason. No logic.

Reason number six why Ichigo Kurosaki hated Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He had taken his heart as he took his virginity. Ichigo hated him for it.

Grimmjow had succeeded in making him the only thing Ichigo could think about.

* * *

AN: I feel so mean for that. Grimmjow is so mean!

I loved writing the smut! XD

Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6 Sleep, steal and snap

AN: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for all the encouragement and pointers as well.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I don't even though I wish I did.

Warning: This fanfiction contains Yaoi, Slash, Guy on guy stuff, swearing, Non-con, fighting, dark themes. Not sure if I left anything out. Don't like? Don't read. You've been warned. Please don't flame.

I now have a beta-reader for 'Love has no reason'. Cat. Streaked. By. Rain. will be the beta.. This chapter has been swapped for the beta version.

Rate and review! I love to hear from you!

* * *

**Chapter six**

_Sleep, steal and snap_

A dark mood had descended on Karakura High School. It had all started with two students being miserable and their moods effected everyone until the atmosphere was dark and somber. Most people got on with what they usually did, laughing and talking. Yet they couldn't help but notice the moods of two students.

Ichigo Kurosaki sat at his desk in his fourth class of the day before lunch. He had decided to come to school even though he had hardly any sleep. He had spent most of the night curled up in his bed, the covers drawn tightly around him and his mind numb. He had stopped crying when there were no tears left. His heart lay broken and torn in his chest. He had just lain there not doing anything but staring off into space thinking about Grimmjow.

In the early hours of the morning Ichigo had had a realization. He had used his hatred of Grimmjow to cover up the love he had felt for the big blue haired idiot. He'd fallen for Grimmjow the second he had seen him yet soon he learnt what Grimmjow was really like. Seen girls and guys throw themselves at Grimmjow, then get hurt as Grimmjow threw them away. He'd seen Grimmjow hurt everyone who had fallen for him. Quickly his love had hidden behind hatred. It was better that way.

That's why he had found out where Grimmjow had lived. He had listened to everything about Grimmjow. Though most of it was about his various misdemeanors. Ichigo had fallen for Grimmjow long before last night. That's why it hurt so much. Ichigo had become one of the many thrown away lovers of Grimmjow. Used like an old tissue and thrown in the bin with all the others. At least they had gone willingly. Grimmjow had taken it from Ichigo.

His eyelids were drooping as he tried to listen to his teacher. He was so tired. Tired of everything. The lunch bell rang out and Ichigo stood up from his desk and began packing his things up.

As he packed up and made his way to the door of the classroom, Orihime had walked over to him. "Hey Ichigo! Are you coming lunch wi-" Orihime asked but was cut off by Ichigo.

"No. I need some time to myself." He interrupted. He wanted some sleep and anyway he didn't think he could deal with them all today.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" A concerned Orihime asked. She could tell that Ichigo was really upset.

"Just leave it alright." He retorted as he left the classroom and all his friends behind.

"Ichigo?!" She called after him and went to follow him before Rukia grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't Orihime. He needs to be by himself." Rukia said firmly.

"But he's really upset over something. I think he needs to tell someone."

"He'll tell us when he is ready. If we just follow him he'll get defensive and angry. This is better. Trust me." Rukia replied and Orihime after looking at Ichigo's back as he walked along the corridor, nodded and stayed put.

//////////

Ichigo had found somewhere that was fairly peaceful. Not many students came past this place so it would be empty and Ichigo would be able to be alone. It was under a large tree that's branches were thick with leaves and blocked out the sun, creating shade on the ground under it. It wasn't far away from the gym of the school but secluded enough that most students wouldn't see it unless they were to walk in that specific direction.

He placed his bag down on the ground and settled down under the tree. His eyelids began to fall after a minute or two. He knew that he would end up sleeping through the afternoon's lessons as well as lunch. At least it was only gym and anyway he wouldn't be able to participate fully with his body in the state it was. Hurting and sleep deprived. Soon Ichigo was in the clutches of sleep.

SLEEP, nature's bliss.

////////

Grimmjow was in a foul mood and everyone at the table could sense it. Most knew not to say anything to him. Though some found it funny and had been trying to get him to snap.

"Aww what's up kitty? Did the cat not get the cream?" Nnoitra teased. His grin spread across his face.

"Shut the fuck up Nnoitra."

"Obviously not. Looks like the strawberry has been holding out. No strawberries and cream for Grimm-kitty!"

"I said, shut the FUCK up." Grimmjow stormed off from the table and away from Nnoitra and the others.

"Hmm… that a yes then. It's Ichigo's fault that Grimmjow is like this. He should have just lain back and taken it from Grimmjow. Not just that but he even fought Grimmjow. Such rebellion should not be accepted. I think Ichigo needs to be taught a lesson that he won't forget." Joked a grinning Nnoitra.

"We have to do as Aizen-sama says Nnoitra. We can't go teaching a lesson when Aizen wants him in the group. However if we make sure that he knows that he should fall in line or it would happen again. Then he may be more willing to join." Ulquiorra said. His face a stoic mask as he calmly talked about it. Ulquiorra was still annoyed that the orange haired classmate had become Aizen's latest project. Ulquiorra knew that he had to obey Aizen-sama and recruit Ichigo. However he had his own certain way of doing it.

"I was only joking but that sounds like a good idea. With Ichigo in the group then Grimm-kitty would ne more nice. Aizen gets what he wants and we all live a happy life. I'm more than willing to do as you want Ulquiorra. Maybe with the treatment we'll deliver Ichigo will be jumping at the chance to join the group and not experience it again. How about we give him an ultimatum?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ulquiorra turned to see Aizen looking in their direction. He had heard everything thing they had said. What surprised Ulquiorra was that their leader nodded and turned to speak to Gin. They had just got his seal of approval. They began to plan what they would do and Ichigo wouldn't see it coming.

////////////

Grimmjow had left the gang and just gone and sat down on the stairs up to the roof by himself. His mind kept returning to Ichigo and he had no idea what to do. It infuriated him that Ichigo hadn't accepted his chasing and fallen into bed with him like the rest. Also Ichigo kept fighting back.

As the next lesson began he walked to the gym. On his way he looked around the campus. It was only gym and he wasn't in a hurry to get there. He might even skip it. However he noticed a shock of orange under a tree. Could it be….?

Finding Ichigo resting under the tree Grimmjow found his breath catching in his throat. Asleep, Ichigo looked so peaceful, the fire dormant as sleep had a hold upon the orange haired teen. He walked over to the tree and crouched down next to Ichigo, his gaze travelling across Ichigo's peaceful face. Even though Ichigo was unmistakably male he had a certain beauty about him. Thick lashes sprawled against his high cheekbones. Lips parted as he breathed in and out slowly. Grimmjow ran a thumb over Ichigo's lips feeling how soft they were and Ichigo's breath washed over his thumb.

STEAL a kiss.

Not knowing what possessed him to do such a thing, Grimmjow leant down and softly kissed Ichigo on the lips. Ichigo so deep in sleep didn't notice and carried on sleeping blissfully unaware that Grimmjow was so close. "Why won't you love me Ichigo? I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I thought that you would come around to my way of thinking and yet you kept refusing me. Making me want you so bad that it angered me. I just wanted to tell you even though you're fast asleep. You wouldn't listen to me if I said it while you were awake. Probably walk away before I could even say the first word. Why? Why have you captured my gaze? Why can't you fight less?" Grimmjow said after he had pulled away from Ichigo's sleeping face. It felt good to actually say what he was saying out loud. Though he would never say it to Ichigo while he was conscious.

Grimmjow stood up and began walking away from Ichigo, feeling like he was walking away completely. Never to feel, kiss, talk, argue or even fight with Ichigo. He wanted to go back and wake Ichigo up with a passionate kiss. Wake his sleeping beauty but he knew that Ichigo wouldn't want that. It would hurt Ichigo even more, especially after what had happened the night before. He glanced one final time back at Ichigo, thinking that he would never see Ichigo so vulnerable again, before he turned and walked away.

When Ichigo awoke fifteen minutes after Grimmjow had left, he looked around. He couldn't believe that he had dreamed that Grimmjow had kissed him. It hurt so much that Grimmjow even in his dreams left him.. Why couldn't he hear what his dream Grimmjow had said while he was awake? He wished so much that the caring Grimmjow from his dream was a reality.

Finding that it was the end of the day, Ichigo got up from his resting place, picked up his bag and made his way off the campus. His heart heavy and hurting.

////////////

Ichigo was nearly home. He must have been walking very slowly as time seemed to creep by agonizingly slow. Ticking by the seconds and eventually minutes of numbness. His trainers fell upon the ground with each step he took, his body feeling like lead and each footstep sent jolts of pain through his legs. Once again his gaze was directed at the ground. Like the last time the ground in front of him became shadowed. A sense of déjà vu surrounded Ichigo until he noticed that there was two shadows not just the one. He raised his gaze from the ground to see Nnoitra and Ulquiorra standing before him.

Before he could say anything they grabbed him by the arms pulling him into a nearby alley. They were both strong, possibly stronger than himself. He couldn't get away, the two of them put together were too strong. Soon blows were raining down on his body as they punched and kicked him. His body protested from the pain. He tried to fight back but it was over nearly as quick as it had started.

"Serves you right Ichigo. You should know not to mess with us." Nnoitra says as Ichigo lay on the ground, his body bruised and bloody. He couldn't even fight back.

"If you join then this won't happen again and all it takes is you swearing undying loyalty to us." Ulquiorra said calmly. He crouched down beside Ichigo and grabbed his chin that was already darkening. "Then your pretty face won't be like this again. Such a waste." He dropped Ichigo's chin and wiped his hand across his trousers. Then he and Nnoitra walked from the alley. Nnoitra laughing and Ulquiorra not making a noise.

Ichigo stood up, holding his stomach as pain wracked through his all body. He had taken quite a beating and end up limping the remaining distance to his home. He could barely stand it. He clutched his bag to his side, pressing it to his clothed skin to try and stop the shooting agony. He hadn't even had a chance to land a hit at either Nnoitra or Ulquiorra. Yet he had been hit more than two dozen times. They'd ganged up on him and through their combined strength Ichigo hadn't stood a chance.

He arrived at a thankfully empty house. No Isshin to jump at him, no concerned sisters. He stumbled through the house and up the stairs and into his room. After stripping his shirt off Ichigo made his way into the bathroom to assess the damage on his body. He stood in front of the mirror and his hands travelled over his tanned skin. It was purpling from where each blow had landed on his body. Even the skin around his eye was darkening from where Nnoitra had managed to punch him there. He looked like he had been through the wars. His poor body ached and throbbed with pain. Tender sensitive skin. He'd been in worse shape than this before but at least he had been on even terms and not been ganged up on.

Ichigo's eyes met his own in the mirror. They were squinted from the pain.

SNAP, fall into the abyss.

Ichigo's eyes became full of a steely determination. No longer would he let people walk all over him just because he didn't want to fight. He wouldn't be like Hichigo, that just wouldn't happen. He wouldn't let himself become unhinged like his cousin. But at the same time he wouldn't be a doormat.

He would not let Aizen's gang get away with this. They had been doing what they wanted. Never caring about anyone else. Ichigo knew that he wasn't the only one to be affected by Aizen and his band of criminals in the making. To them rules and laws meant nothing. They believed that they were all above that. Thanks to Aizen they couldn't be stopped. If they stuck with him they couldn't be touched. They could do whatever the hell they wanted.

Ichigo had had enough. Grimmjow had done that to him last night. Forced him, tied him up and fucked him. Today Nnoitra and Ulquiorra had beaten the crap out of him just to get him to join the gang. He was not going to let this go on. Too many people feared the gang to do anything. Ichigo on the other hand knew that he couldn't sit back and watch as more people fell victim to them.

Ichigo would completely break his vow. It was time to fight back. Time to stand up and make a stand against the oppressors of his school. Time for payback.

PAYBACK'S a bitch.

* * *

AN: What did you think? I feel like I rushed this chapter but I wanted to include everything needed for the set up of the next chapter. I really love some parts though.

Next Chapter: Payback's a bitch!


	7. Chapter 7 Payback's a bitch

AN: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I got really busy with things but here it is.

Thanks for everyone's reviews! Please rate and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Warning: Yaoi, guy on guy, lemons in previous and future chapters, fighting, swearing, non-con, dark themes. Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.

This chapter hasn't been beta-d yet but when it does I'll swap them.

* * *

**Chapter seven**

_Payback is a bitch_

He didn't know how to feel going to school the next day. Half of him was hesitant as he was about to walk into school with a busted up face. This would give the teachers more reason to single him out as a delinquent. He had been trying to get rid of this image over the years. Yet now he was going to reinforce it. The other half of him was ready for the day ahead. Ichigo had to make sure that the gang knew that they couldn't get away with all the shit they did. Ichigo walked into the classroom, sliding the door across he entered the room.

"Ichigo!" They all cried as they saw Ichigo's bruised and cut face. They all wore shocked expressions but concerned also. Orihime reached out to Ichigo but he dodged it. He felt bad as he saw her look even more worried.

"What happened to you?! Your face is all bruised." Rukia said as she put an arm around Orihime, sensing that her friend would be upset.

"You even have a black eye!" Renji shouted as he pointed to Ichigo's left eye that was indeed black. Purple and blue as well.

"Leave it." That was one thing Ichigo wouldn't do. He wouldn't drag his friends into his fight. Not only was this battle to deal with, he had been the one who had got the shit beaten out of him and his virginity had been taken in that way. It was his war to win. He Didn't want his friends to get involved in something. Also he would have to explain everything. Something that he could not do right now, How could he explain that not only had he had sex with Grimmjow but he had been forced into it. Who he also happened to have been in love with for a long time. Oh and a member of the gang that he hated so obviously. Also that he had been ganged up on by Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. Lastly he didn't want his friends to get hurt like he did.

"Ichigo?"

"Leave it." He repeated himself. His friends all looked at each other. They had to get through to him but they knew that when Ichigo was like this they wouldn't be able to.

Ichigo sat down at his desk. He would have to get through for lessons before lunch and before he went after the Espada. He could wait for it. He didn't even turn around to look at Grimmjow.

///////

Grimmjow had for once arrived early at school. Usually he was late but today he got there early, earlier than most people did. He had sat at his desk waiting for everyone else, but waiting for Ichigo more than any of them. But when Ichigo got there, Grimmjow saw the bruises and cuts. His strawberry was all busted up and it definitely wasn't down to Grimmjow. Who had beaten up Ichigo? He would find them and tear them a new asshole for hurting Ichigo. Not thinking why he was so angry Grimmjow decided to follow Ichigo at lunch and maybe talk to him. All he needed was names.

///////

As the lunch bell sounded, Ichigo was the first one up and out of the room. Quick to make sure that his friends couldn't ask him what had happened again. He couldn't just walk up to the whole of Aizen's gang. He would have to find them one by one. The people that he wanted to make sure that they got their comeuppance. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and Grimmjow were the three that he really wanted to kick the crap out of. Then Aizen but the rest of them he wasn't that bothered by. Without Aizen the whole group would fall apart. Gin and Kaname were only his workers just like the rest of them.

The only problem was that usually they would be in a big group, all of them in the cafeteria. He would have to get to Nnoitra and Ulquiorra before they got to their next lesson. Grimmjow was an easier target. All Ichigo would have to do to get to talk to Grimmjow would be to ask him if they could talk about the other night, alone.

He had been walking towards where Ulquiorra and Nnoitra had their lessons when he happened to see them, talking and walking towards where Ichigo stood and they hadn't noticed him until they looked in his direction.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. It seems like I'm seeing a lot of you recently." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. One hand in his school trousers and the other at his side.

"Well we go to the same school so you would see me, everyday even." Ichigo replied. His gaze travelled past Ulquiorra to see Nnoitra standing to the left. Nnoitra looked at Ichigo, his grin widening which crept out Ichigo.

"Very smart Ichigo. You do have a smart mouth. Maybe we should show you how to use it in the correct way. You do need to know who is the god of this school. It's Aizen." Nnoitra drawled as he ran a hand through his longish dark hair.

Ulquiorra's face remained impassive. This always annoyed Ichigo as it was like no one even affected Ulquiorra. No one was worth Ulquiorra bothering to show emotion. He looked at Ichigo with his emerald eyes that looked dead and said, "Each time we meet or notice you, you're defying Aizen, fighting us or showing your defiance. Don't you think that there is a better way of your time than to defy Aizen with those friends of yours? It would be a much better use of your time to be with us."

"It would be a better use of my time to kick your ass instead of standing here having a nice little chat. Your so full of shit that that is all I hear. It's time to get you back for yesterday." Ichigo stepped forward. The other two braced themselves ready for the fight. This time they wouldn't gang up on him but he would have to fight them both at the same time.

Grimmjow had followed Ichigo thirty seconds after him. He had no idea what Ichigo was up to but he knew that it had something to do with the black eye. When he saw the berry confronting Nnoitra and Ulquiorra and he heard what Ichigo said he realised that this was the reason. They had hurt Ichigo. He growled deeply in his throat.

Nnoitra moved towards Ichigo, his arms raised up before went to strike out at Ichigo with his right arm. Ichigo dodged and grabbed the arm before pulling it past him, moving around Nnoitra as he went flying forward and Ichigo landed a hard kick in Nnoitra's back. Usually he wouldn't have been so brutal but after yesterday they deserved it. Though as Ichigo turned around he saw Ulquiorra move towards him and go to hit him.

///////

Other people had followed Ichigo. They were worried about him and wanted to know why he had gotten hurt. They were down the other side of the corridor from Grimmjow, around the corner, the corridor where Ichigo was fighting Nnoitra and Ulquiorra. They looked around the corner to see what was going on.

Rukia turned to Renji. "He's going to get the shit beaten out of him. Two against one. We can't even join in as Ichigo will hate us for it. He'll say that he didn't need it. What should we do?"

"I'm going to go help him out." Renji said as he went to properly enter the room but was pulled back out by Rukia.

"It's a bad idea to do that. Like Rukia said, he'll hate us for it and close up even more. We need to think of something that would end the fight before Ichigo ends up in hospital." She looked around the corridor before Uryu cleared his throat.

"The fire alarm." Uryu pointed to the small box to the right of them, then up to the sprinklers above them with their smoke detectors.

"Lighter anybody?" Rukia asked and Renji passed one over. He didn't smoke but still had one which made Rukia raise her eyebrow. She took it from him though with asking why Renji was carrying a lighter. "Chad a lift please?" Chad created a cradle with his hands. Rukia was light so it was easy for when she put her foot into the cradle and he lifted her. She put the lighter up to the sprinkler, the flame licking the air just under it. So they were breaking school rules and maybe even laws but they needed to do something.

The flame flickered for a few more seconds before the detectors picked it up. Soon an alarm was going off and the sprinklers came on. Rukia was lowered down before the group peered back to see what happened.

"It looks like we will have to evacuate the school. Such a pity seeing as I was ready to take you down a notch Ichigo. Never mind, there will be other opportunities for me to make sure you know your place. In Aizen's gang and under him." Ulquiorra said already bored.

"Well I bet you'd like that, I-chi-go!" Nnoitra said as the two of them walked off from Ichigo. What did that mean? Had Grimmjow said something?

Ichigo was annoyed that his fight had been cut short and he hadn't managed to do anything against Aizen's gang but maybe he needed more time to think this through. He went to follow the two of them, heading towards where Grimmjow was. His shirt was already soaked and sticking to his skin. Droplets of water hung on his orange hair.

"Ichigo, what was that all about?!" Grimmjow gruffly asked as Ichigo passed him, making the orange haired teen jump out of his skin.

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow. Grimmjow's blue hair was wet and hanging around his eyes. It was much longer when wet and not spiked up. His shirt clung to his skin, showing the toned muscles under it. Ichigo's gaze travelled over Grimmjow's body before looking up into his icy blue eyes.

"None of your business." Ichigo replied. He looked away from Grimmjow. The feelings that he had been experiencing were still there. He had no idea why he had such strong feelings for someone like Grimmjow. He'd hurt him and yet he still had these feelings for him. He went to walk away but Grimmjow caught his arm as he walked past him.

"It is my business when you look like you've been attacked."

"It still isn't your business. You…"

"I what?"

"You are mine."

"I'm not. I don't belong to you. Just because you did that to me, it doesn't mean anything. If anything it should mean that I will never be yours."

"Should? That isn't does. So you could be mine?" Grimmjow stepped towards Ichigo, his eyes locked onto his face but Ichigo didn't look at him.

"I never said that Grimmjow."

"Words never meant much to me. I prefer actions." Grimmjow quickly grabbed hold of Ichigo, pulling him roughly to his body before kissing him. But he pulled away when Ichigo did nothing. "Ichigo? What?!"

"You will never understand will you? You just keep on taking." Ichigo untangled himself from Grimmjow and stepped away. He smiled sadly, tears in the corner of his eyes as he began to walk away from Grimmjow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grimmjow called after him, his voice filled with frustration. Why was Ichigo still acting like this. He knew that he had hurt Ichigo but why was he still being like this?

"I mean that stealing is wrong. You took something that wasn't yours. You still keep stealing things from me. Like you just stole another kiss." Ichigo had turned around as he said this, when he was finished he turned back around and left Grimmjow standing there.

"What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I did ask him didn't I?" Grimmjow realised that he actually hadn't ever seriously asked Ichigo out. Was that what Ichigo wanted? Well if it meant that Ichigo would become his then he could try the whole dating thing.

///////////

Later on that day….

"I want to know Ichigo's secret. He had stopped fighting for three years up to today. I still want to know why. At any cost, Ulquiorra, find me that information." Aizen said down the phone before he ended the call. It had made him a little annoyed that someone had been so defiant against him. But Ichigo Kurosaki was only a small bug compared to Aizen. Aizen would squish Ichigo if the orange haired guy didn't join the group. He wouldn't stand for it.

Ulquiorra sat down at the computer, his emerald eyes reflecting the glare from the screen. The keyboard clacked as his fingers tapped against them. Codes and numbers appeared on the screen as he began hacking into the Police database. It was his unique ability. His resources. Everyone left an electrical trail, all that Ulquiorra had to do was find it.

It didn't take him long to find something. Ichigo had been cautioned around three years ago. So it must be something to do with the caution. Well Ulquiorra knew that there was a connection. It was obvious that he was heading in the right direction. His eyes scanned the information in front of him. So Ichigo had been cautioned but there was something else there. He found that Ichigo's caution was to do with fighting but also that it involved someone else. "Hichigo Shirosaki." He read the rest of information, an unusual smile on his stoic face. He turned off his computer and headed over to Aizen's place. He would want to know what Ulquiorra had just found out.

Payback was a bitch, when it was from Aizen.

* * *

AN: Yeah...I don't like this chapter. I completely rushed it as I've been busy. Sorry if it is rubbish. The next chapter will be better hopefully.

Next Chapter: Grimmjow asks for help from a friend and an old friend of Ichigo's comes back to town. How will Ichigo deal with it?


	8. Chapter 8 Old friends and new lovers

AN: Sorry for it taking me so long to update. I've had a really busy week with University, life etc. I just couldn't find the time to do this chapter but I managed it.

Warning: Contains Yaoi, guy on guy sexual situations, Slash, Swearing, Non Con, Dark Themes, Fighting and it is M for a reason. Lemons in chapters earlier on and later on. Don't like? Don't read.

Beta'd by .. Thank you X3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**Chapter eight**

_Old friends and new lovers_

Everyone in Ichigo's group of friends, except for the teen himself, were sitting on the roof. They had no idea where Ichigo was but they wanted to know. They had hardly seen their friend for the past few days ever since the fire alarm incident. They had only seen him in class but during every break their friend would disappear only to return just before the next lesson started. It had been two days since they properly talked to him.

The only thing that was on each of their lips was that day and what happened. They had seen Ichigo arrive at school looking like he had been beat up to discover later that he had been beaten by Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. Who he confronted during the lunch break and it looked like Ichigo had gone looking for them. It had been difficult for them to sit back and watch but they had eventually set the fire alarm off. The events that happened during the time when the sprinklers were on were the ones that stunned the group more.

Ichigo had been kissed by Grimmjow, right in front of them but Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't know that. Also it came across that it had happened before. Ichigo had used the word again. Was this the reason for Ichigo acting the way that he had done? Each of them wondered this but didn't voice it. It was easier to just talk about other things.

Renji needed to say something. He felt like he was about to go mental with the thoughts in his head. "Now we know why Ichigo has been in such a mood the last week. Grimmjow has kissed Ichigo, at least twice."

"Probably more times or Ichigo would have just gotten over it. He may say that he is straight but he's not homophobic." Uryu commented.

"He's always supported me so he wouldn't hold it against Grimmjow." Renji replied.

"We know Ichigo though. He has a deep hatred for Aizen's group since the teachers started assuming that he was another trouble maker. He doesn't like that they get away with everything. Knowing this it seems more likely that Ichigo has been in a mood, not because a guy kissed him but because Grimmjow, a member of Aizen's gang kissed him." Rukia added her two pence worth to the conversation.

"He's always said that he isn't gay. Denied it over and over again. He even said when I came out that if I kissed him then I would never be able to kiss again." Renji smiled remembering the frown of his friend but the laughter in his eyes.

"Yeah but that might be because he's your friend and wouldn't want to kiss his friend. You're in the friend zone. He doesn't fancy you. So he doesn't want to kiss you. He could still be gay." Rukia carried on.

"Ichigo isn't gay." Orihime had been listening and decided that it was time for her to say something. She honestly believed that Ichigo wasn't gay, he was always the last one to discover someone was gay. Wouldn't he be able to know.

"Orihime." Rukia smiled sadly and held her friend's hand. Rukia thought it was obvious that her friend had more than a small crush on Ichigo.

"No she could be right. We never saw Ichigo kiss Grimmjow back." Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose and Chad nodded.

"Yes but if you remembered Ichigo said that Grimmjow had taken something from him. What does that mean?" Rukia said.

"I don't know. It could mean that Grimmjow has stolen more kisses from him. Or it could mean that he has stolen something else." Renji said. Uryu, Rukia, Chad and Renji all looked at each other, silently thinking of the same thing but all not willing to say it.

"Like some candy? Or maybe his lunch?" Orihime naively said, looking up at the sky trying to think of other things. She would hate if someone stole her bento. It would be impossible for her to find anything as delicious at school without getting weird looks from the cafeteria staff.

It was a good thing that no one wanted to steal her lunch.

"Orihime!" They all shouted laughing and giggling at their friend's naivety and that she was such an airhead.

/////////

Grimmjow was sitting in the cafeteria, his food already eaten and his plate completely empty. He was very quiet as well, which used to be unusual for him. But that had been the norm since the whole thing with Ichigo. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were missing from the table. Quite rightly as if Grimmjow saw them he'd rip them new ones. It was a good thing that they we in different classes and a different year.

"What's up Grimm? You're all quiet!" Nel exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around Grimmjow and leant on him smiling.

"Nothing. It's just…" Grimmjow trailed off. How was he meant to put what he was experiencing and feeling into words? It was difficult enough to think of it in his head. What had Ichigo meant?

Nel wasn't letting it go that easily. "Just what?"

"Do I take things that aren't mine?"

"Errr….yeah. You always have done. You take food from people's plates. You're a trouble maker that doesn't care about what belongs to who. You even took my pudding the other day. What are you trying to say Grimm?"

"I think I might have taken something that I shouldn't have taken."

"Are you in trouble?!"

"No. It's that I've taken something from someone and I've hurt them and I don't want to hurt them…anymore."

"What did you take Grimm?"

"It doesn't matter but I talked to him…"

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow nodded. "He said some shit that I took things from him and won't stop taking things from him. Made me feel like shit, the way he said it. Like I would never learn and that he was disappointed in me. Like all the adults."

"It sounds like he wants you to stop taking things from him."

"No shit Sherlock."

"So you've never asked him if you could take them?"

"That's what I realised. I've just been taking them from him, thinking that he wouldn't mind and now that I find out I have fucking hurt him I realise-"

"You love him. You realise that you love him."

"What?!" Grimmjow looked at Nel, his eyes wide and his mouth open. He was shocked but angry at the suggestion.

"Usually you don't care about the other person. Just the fact that you feel bad about it shows you care about him."

"I fucking don't." Grimmjow stood up from his chair and began to walk away from the table. Before Nel ran after him and caught up with him.

"Grimm?!" She said as she grabbed his arm. "If you want my advice then here it is. Ask him. Ask him for a date." She winked and walked away. After all she had seen Grimmjow do the same thing over and over again. Maybe this time would be different.

"Nel!" He stared after her. Maybe he should ask Ichigo out on a date. That would be a strange thing, he had never needed to ask someone on a date. It would be useless as girls and boys would just fall into his bed without the date part.

//////////////

The next day…

Ichigo was about to walk into the classroom when a large had reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back out into the corridor.

"Ichigo we need to talk."

"No-"

"Well I need to talk and you need to shut the fuck up for more than two seconds. You said that I'm always taking, stealing things-"

"Like kisses, my vir-"

"Things that aren't mine." Grimmjow said it louder so Ichigo would shut up. "Without asking I realised. So here I am, asking."

"Asking what?"

"Asking if you want to go on a date with me."

"Yes." Ichigo had never thought that Grimmjow would ask him out on a date. It was really unexpected and Grimmjow even saw Ichigo smile. It was amazing to see him smile since Grimmjow had only ever seen Ichigo angry or crying. "Ask and you shall receive." He said as he walked into the classroom and straight into the back of someone. "Oh sor-" Ichigo's words died in his throat as he saw a shock of white hair and shocking gold eyes.

"Hello Ichi. Long time no see cousin." Hichigo Shirosaki smirked, his voice chilling Ichigo's bones.

In the space of three minutes Ichigo's mood had gone from miserable to happy and now it had slammed right back into despair.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Ichigo said, his heart beating wildly as he remembered the last time they had seen each other. Why was he back?

"One of your sempai rang me up. I decided to come back and see you again. I start at Karakura High School today. We're classmates cousin. Now we're even more the same." Hichigo smirk grew and he appeared demonic. They both knew which sempai had got him back. It didn't take a genius to work out who could have done it. It must have been someone in Aizen's group. No one else would have done something like that, no one knew about Hichigo. Not even Ichigo's friends knew about him and what had happened. How had they found out?

"Ichigo are you okay?" Grimmjow had come into the room after Ichigo and saw Ichigo doubled, except one was Ichigo reversed. Instead of orange hair the other Ichigo had white hair. Brown eyes were replaced with gold. Other than that they were almost identical. "Huh?! What the fu-?!"

"Y-yeah fine." Ichigo went to grab Grimmjow's arm and pulled him to his desk. "Grimmjow? Our date, tomorrow okay?"

Grimmjow grinned and sat down at his own desk. "Yeah that'd be great. Thank god it's Sunday tomorrow. 10 okay?"

"Y-yeah." Ichigo was watching Hichigo who was smiling to Ichigo's stunned classmates. They were all wondering who this white haired boy could be. He looked so much like Ichigo it was freaky. Like twins but gone wrong.

"Who is he?" Grimmjow asked but before Ichigo could answer their teacher came into the classroom.

"Quiet down. Come on everyone it is time to shut up and listen to me." Urahara-Sensei looked around the room. "Now your homeroom teacher is ill so I am taking over. It will be a nice break from my homeroom with the 3rd years. They won't let me talk about what I want to talk about. Most of them make me actually teach them or tell them what they need to know. Why can't I just talk about what I want? It would be more interesting if I tell them about things that are on the curriculum because they are seen as too hard."

Rukia cleared her throat and others began to cough.

"Oh yeah. I was meant to say something….what was it? Hmmmm...oh yeah! This everyone is Hichigo Shirosaki. Here's transferring here from his last school. Would you like to say something about yourself Hichigo-kun?"

"I'm Hichigo Shirosaki. 17 years old. I came here to spend a bit of time with my cousin Ichigo. I'm living by myself. Nice to meet you all. I hope to spend a lot of time with you all." Hichigo grinned at his new classmates and Ichigo's heart sank.

Secret's would begin to come out. Nothing would stay hidden. Ichigo's life was going to get a lot more difficult. He had to deal with his psychopathic cousin, the leader of the school delinquents and Grimmjow who he was going on a date with tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Rate and Review.

Next Chapter: Ichigo and Grimmjow's Date. May contain Smut. Probably will as we need some more. Hichigo starts to create problems. Surprise pairing!


End file.
